Yuno Gasai
Yuno Gasai is one of the main characters from Mirai Nikki. ''She is one of the most iconic Yandere characters to date. Bio Appearance Yuno has a light complexion and average build. Her light pink eyes match her long hair, worn in straightened pigtails worn both over and behind the shoulder, with the frontal portion held by tiny bows. Her short bangs are fluffy and layered. Personality Yuno is somewhat ambiguous. For the most part she is a sweet, feminine and sometimes shy girl when around Yukiteru. But, this masks her dark and sanguinary side— a ruthless, cold and calculating psychopath who has little, if any, problem in using others for her end goal- her and Yukiteru's survival. She will resort to cruel and usually violent methods, most of the time coming out of nowhere to bring a bloody end to either the Diary Holder or any respective follower. Background Yuno wasn't always insane. Her brutal personality mostly results from abuse inflicted by her mother and the absence of her father, which finally ended with their deaths two years prior to the Survival Game. This was the beginning of her changes, as she later became quite lonely and sorrowful. This is shown in her somewhat morbid habits of talking to her parents' dead bodies, telling them about her day, and claiming she will bring by Yukiteru. When Aru Akise moved their bodies, she became angry and said her parents were sleeping and that he woke them up. Later she even took their heads with her when she trapped Yukiteru in a hotel. The point when Yukiteru told her they would marry when they grew up became a pillar of support that gave her much needed stability. Her obsession for Yukiteru grew to escalating proportions to the point that she was willing to harm those whom she believed would take Yukiteru away from her, such as friends, rivals, relatives, other girls, etc. At one point she even kidnapped Yukiteru and held him hostage. Aru Akise stated that Yukiteru provided a stabilizing influence in her normally chaotic and violent life. Her obsessive love escalates to the point that she was prepared to resort to violence if Yukiteru's mother ever opposed her, stating that she did not "need her tools." Furthermore, she threatened to kill Tsubaki Kasugano, and immediately panicked that Yukiteru's friends Aru Akise, Hinata Hino, Mao Nonosaka, and Ouji Kosaka would take Yukiteru away from her, forcing Yukiteru to calm her down and announce their official "relationship", much to Yuno's joy and his own despair. Despite her insanity, Yuno has shown some reservedness to killing. This is shown when, after Yukiteru calls her his girlfriend, she instantly lets Hinata go when she intended to slit her throat. The fact that she did this rather than killing her anyway to ensure that there was no chance Yuki would fall for her suggests that she doesn't actually enjoy killing; she merely does it because she sees no other option. It is shown many times in the series just how deeply insecure Yuno truly is when she says her life wouldn't be worth living if she couldn't be the center of Yuki's world. Her crippling fear of losing him is notably the only thing that can cause her usually disturbing composure to crack. In the third world, the third Yuno seemed to be very nice and calm, possibly because she still had love for her parents and there was no survival game for them to participate in. This allowed Yuno to stay mentally sane. However, as a side effect of receiving her 1st World self's memories, it is implied that she might still remember some of the things that occurred in the first world as she states that she feels as if something is missing. Victims Weapon Yukiteru Diary- the future diary held by Yuno Gasai, the entries show what will happen to Yukiteru in 10 minute intervals. Relationships '''Yukiteru Amano-' Yukiteru is her crush/boyfriend who she grows an obsession towards. She will harm, threaten or even kill anyone who tries to take him away from her, even tricking him into killing them. She snapped witnessing Akise kiss Yukki. Minene Uryu- ''' Minene or '''Ninth '''is disliked by Yuno after they attempted to kill Yukki by taking the entire school hostage and planting a minefield within it. 'Tsubaki Kasugano- ' Tsubaki or also known as '''Sixth is a Priestess that was living the Omekata Temple. One of Yuno's rivals after she was planning on tricking Yukki into picking herself and kissing Yukki. Tsubaki later forces her male followers to attempt to rape Yuno because of her belief that Yuno should feel what she felt when she was younger. Akise Aru- ' Akise is a friend of Yukki, who also becomes an enemy/rival of Yuno. Akise is a very intelligent boy who later grows to love Yukki and wants him to become God. Akise kissed Yukki to make Yuno jealous and therefore she snapped and eventually outsmarted him to kill him. '''Muru Muru-' Muru Muru is Deus' Servant also shown in the side-stories of the anime. She is also known as the Assistant of Yuno in the 2nd World. At the start of the anime, it was shown Yuno was creating a clay figure of Muru Muru. Quotes A moon....a bright half and a dark half...just like me.. -'''Yuno looking at the moon ''Don't worry Yukki...i'll protect you! -Yuno to Yukki Pick Sixth and die...or pick me and live! '-Yuno asking Yukki to pick ' Trivia Gallery pink hair anime pink eyes anime girls future diary gasai yuno yandere trance 1920x1079 wallpaper_www.wallpaperfo.com_46.jpg|Yuno when she's in Obsession Category:Characters Category:Knife User Category:Pink Hair Category:Pink Eyes Category:Teen Category:Anime Yandere Category:Manga Yandere